The field of the invention is passive self-defense weapons, and more particularly, self-defense keychains. Self-defense keychains consist of a metal or hard plastic handle with a ring on one end for the attachment of keys. Such keychains have dual uses; as an ordinary keychain to conveniently tether one or more keys, and as a self-defense weapon.
There are five basic modes in which self-defense keychains can be used as a weapon. First, the handle may be grasped to strike a swinging blow with the keyring end. This mode is most effective when a bundle of keys are attached to the keyring. Secondly, the keys attached to the keyring may be grasped to strike a swinging blow with the handle end. Some types of self-defense keychains have double keyrings attached in series on one end of the handle to afford greater flexibility for swinging blow. Thirdly, the handle may be grasped to strike either a forehand or backhand jabbing blow with the butt or tip of the handle. A pressure grip may be applied by placing the side of the handle across a sensitive area, usually the wrist, of an adversary, and squeezed to inflict pain compliance. And finally, the butt or tip end of the handle may be used for pain compliance, for example when applied in the pectoral region.
Self-defense keychains are used by police as an aid in controlling subjects during arrest and by civilians to defend against physical attack. Because this self-defense instrument also serves as a keychain, it is usually carried on the person of its owner and is therefore readily available. Other types of weapons may not be readily available when needed.
The handles of prior self-defense keychains are about five to six inches long in order to be a convenient size. Thus, the handle of such a prior self-defense keychain in only slightly longer than the users hand when grasping the handle, which limits the range over which it can be used for jabbing and swinging blows. Also, it is not always possible or desirable to have a sufficiently large bundle of keys attached to the keyring to be effective either as a mace end or as a grip for swinging the handle.